


we'll work it out

by SapphiraBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Coffeeshops, Fluff, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE :D, M/M, Meet-Cute, i'm not sure how probable this comes off as but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: 'Oikawa regretted getting into a Twitter argument with his precious kouhai Tobio-chan at the precise moment that he collided with someone, knocking him to the ground.'Oikawa and Tendou bump into each other after high school, and Oikawa demands coffee for the inconvenience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/gifts).



> For the ever-lovely Amanda! I had a lot of fun writing these two for the first time; I hope the interaction seems natural!
> 
> Beta'd by Ieznos, thank you very much for catching my mistakes!!

Oikawa regretted getting into a Twitter argument with his precious kouhai Tobio-chan at the precise moment that he collided with someone, knocking him to the ground. Through his shock he heard a voice calling "Oh?" as though they hadn't expected to run into anyone either. The lilting voice struck a nerve in Oikawa that he could quite put his finger on - that is, until he looked up.

His eyes were met with red hair and a smirk that had antagonized him through his entire high school career. However, it was the glaringly colorful plaid button-up that Tendou fuckin' Satori was sporting that really had Oikawa gritting his teeth. The deep green and blue plaid clashed with his hair and obnoxious face, to the point where Oikawa wanted to rip it right off. He nonetheless took the hand that Tendou offered him, pulling himself effortlessly upright with the leverage of the other.

Oikawa squinted at Tendou, appraising him, but only because he was in Oikawa’s way, of course. He looked pretty good for someone who had been retired from volleyball for a few years, but Oikawa wasn't gonna admit that out loud. He scrunched up his nose and pouted in a way knew was 'incredibly appealing' (at least according to Iwaizumi) and didn't say a word.

Tendou tilted his head to the side in a way that made him look like a confused puppy, and equally refused to say anything, seeming rather more interested in holding a staring contest with Oikawa.

Oikawa squinted some more, and refused to back down, holding Tendou's gaze as best he could.

This turned out to be a horrible idea, as they were taking up a fair bit of a very busy sidewalk, and Oikawa was _once again_ bumped into, knocking him directly into Tendou's chest.

(Oikawa thought he heard a voice suspiciously similar to that Shrimpy-chan call out "Nice receive!" from the other side of the street.)

Oikawa pushed himself off Tendou's (surprisingly warm, nicely firm) chest, resolutely determined to be as miffed as possible about this minor complication to his day. He squinted up at Tendou's amused expression, and decided enough was enough.

"You're treating me to coffee, as an apology for knocking me over, you hear me?" He exclaimed in his most self-confident voice, tapping Tendou on the nose. Tendou went cross-eyed trying to keep his index finger in view, and the silly expression ticked Oikawa off even more.

Tendou tried to protest, but found his protests cut off by a well-manicured finger to his lips. Oikawa steamrollered his admittedly half-hearted protests, and caught hold of his arm, pulling him along towards what would probably be Oikawa's favorite coffee shop.

(Halfway through their walk there, Tendou decided, _fuck it, might as well_ , and grabbed hold of Oikawa's hand, twining their fingers together gently. Oikawa didn't even slow down, tightening his hand around Tendou's.)

Tendou held the door open for Oikawa, letting go of his hand to flamboyantly wave him into the café like some kind of royal doorman. Oikawa made a show out of ignoring him, heading straight for the counter and entering the queue, letting Tendou catch up behind him.

Minutes later, they were sat at a table at some pretentious café, clutching mugs of their respective favorites in clammy hands. Oikawa studiously concentrated on warming his hands on the sides of his mug, sure he could feel Tendou staring holes into his hair. He took a deep breath, and steeled himself to meet those eyes - only to find that Tendou was looking away, blush on his high cheekbones as if he were embarrassed to be caught looking.

Oikawa snorted at Tendou's Obviousness (TM), and accidentally inhaled some of his Pretentious Bullshit Drink when Tendou finally looked at him with an expression of baffled outrage. Oikawa choked and cackled, getting foam up his nose and devolving into a coughing fit. Tendou looked alarmed, and rushed around the table to pat him on the back, babbling concerned questions at him without letting him get a word in edgewise. Eventually, he just shoved a hand over Tendou's mouth, assuring him he was fine once he had quieted.

Tendou licked his hand.

Oikawa shrieked, and thought to himself as they were thrown out of the café, this would take a lot of work, but it'd be worth it, probably.


End file.
